Tournament saga Dragon Ball Z
by Super Vegito 2
Summary: What if the World martial arts Tournament Went differently, what if goku and vegeta got there long awaited fight at the tournament what if there was more fights in it stay tuned for mayhem on Tournament saga Dragon Ball Z


This is my first time I'm young and I accept constructive criticism but not criticism so be kind thanks know this is about the tournament saga in dragon ball z enjoy

**Disclamer: Vegeta will you do it **

**vegata: no you annoyance I will only do it if I get a chance to fight kakarot **

**super vegito: you will get your chance to fight goku **

**Goku: really that will be fun **

**Goku: Disclamer dragon ball z is owned by Akira Toriyama I do not own any characters only this story**

Chapter 1

It had bean a long flight to papaya island Gohan thought, he was going to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament and his dad was to, it was cool his father was going to be here for a hole day.

Oh where could Goku be do you think they weren't able to bring him back says chi chi. I'll go look around says krilin, me too says yamcha when they turned around goku appeared behind them by teleporting ha they say as they turn around,hey I'm back he says with the biggest smile there was the funny cheery and the most dense man in the hole universe. Dad its you says Gohan, goku says piccolo whoa pinch me says krilin, heheehe says goku laughing you guys have changed a lot in seven years, Gohan your giant, hahahhahahah. Krilin was crying, oh goku says chi chi with a smile, so guys are you just gonna stare at me for the hole day, goku says krillin yamcha gohan puar oolong running at him oh goku I missed you says chi chi I missed you to says goku, goten hid behind her leg, it's okay goten says chi chi! wow there's a little me behind your leg says goku, my names goten. Than goku started walking towards goten and I'm goku hi says goku, dady says gotan running at goku hehhe hey says goku as he picked him up wow little guy your a strong one aren't you haha do you wanna be an airplane wee! Listen up Goku says baba remember that you only have twenty four hours,yeah I know says goku! I'll see you than alright goodby baba, I think we should head to the registration desk before it closes.

Sorry but what was that name again, the great sayaman! The great sayaman says the man, that's right says gohan, ha who's that asks goku it's my super hero name says gohan its cool ha, shore says goku I think so he says while laughing

Next please than trunks walks up ah yes another for the Joiner division, what's that mean its for everyone under 15 years old says the desk manager, that's great there sticking us with the little kids goten says trungs ha says goten, they've changed it from the old tournament what a good idea says Burma, thanks for the other but we will take the adult section man says trunks to the man I'm sorry but I can't do that there's rules says the man but that's boring says trunks.

Time skip

Goten your dead father looks a lot like you says trunks you thing goten asks. I don't think he looks that strong I bet my father could beat him easily, but my brother said that my dads the strongest in the universe.

So what's with the hair krillin i thought you were naturally bald asks goku, oh no I just kept it well waxed I could've sworn I told you that, than why did you stop doing it I mean you just don't look like krillin anymore! Guess love make you change some things.

Hey aren't you android 18 says goku, now you recognize me! That's quite a surprise wow!

We live together on Roshi's island we have a daughter that girl you saw, but how dose a robot have kids asks goku, she's not a robot she's a cyborg

The preliminary match is about to begin says a man

Time skip

Ok everyone we're going to begin the preliminary matches. There are a total of 194 participants here how ever only 16 will be allowed to compete Hercule as the defending champion is automatically included, so only 15 of you will move on.

A punching machine will be used to judge you. The 15 strongest will be the ones to move on.

Punching machine says Krillin, what's that says Gohan

Here he comes Hercule will demonstrate the machine. Waa how can anyone ever hope to beat me! says Hercule

What a jerk and nutcase there's plenty of people here who can kick his but says krillin.

He stood in front of the machine and says ha aha haha ha ha yaa boom 137

Hercules is great he did it he got 137 points says a man

everyone try your hardest I'm looking for a challenge so try to get at least 100 and than it will be fun

This sucks says vegeta thinking its was a wast of time

Next is number 84. Wow it's a girl she pretty year I guess so but I be she scours a 13

Hey don't go full power or you'll break it says krillin I know says 18 she quikly right handed the machine Boom what 774 points what the hell sorry I think it's broken hold on a moment. Hey I told you not to hit to hard says krillin

Hey it's not my fault there a bunch of weaklings, I think it's bean fixed please try again boom 203 points

Number 85 krillin wallked up to the machine and right handed it boom 193 points

86 goku walked and did what everyone else did boom 188 points

87 piccolo did the same 210 I think this machine has serious problems lets bring out new on, get out of the way says vegeta what booooooooom In one blow he destroyed that machine impossible. Eh heheh that guy would turn me inside out .

End of chapter

Its safe to say vegeta and the other z fighters have qualified for the tournament in addition to destroying a punching machine a dozen cameras and the speaking ability of a couple hundred fighters stay tuned for mayhem on Tournament saga dragon ball z


End file.
